Talk:Kotei
Sasuga's power I think it's a bit extreme to place Sasuga as being possibly a low S Class. Just remember that Yusuke couldn't see at all how the middle S Class Rinku lost to her until Toya told him "he was seduced". This implies that Yusuke didn't see it possible for her to be of any threat to Rinku. The only thing that implies her to be somewhat strong is her making it passed the preliminaries, but we have no idea how strong an average Makai resident is. Then again, Yoko Kurama stated after Sensui's death that the S Class can include low level underlings that Spirit World are inferior to, implying that low S Classes aren't entirely rare so she could be that high but since the demons that sensed Yusuke's friends and Sensui entering the Makai were B Classes, we could consider this the average for Makai demons. Sasuga still could be at A+/S- but could be as low as B+/A- Before I say anything...what does Yusuke's POV have to do with anything? Well Yusuke's POV has some value as he should know how strong Rinku currently is, or at least have some vague idea, yet he couldn't see how someone like Sasuga could defeat him until Toya told him. She would have to be at least a middle A Class due to Kurama stating the fighters who passed the preliminaries were strong warriors, however, we have to remember that Sasuga only entered the tournament as a dare which implies one of three things *She wasn't matched against anyone that could be much more than a middle A Class. *She overestimated how strong the average tournament competitor was. *She's far stronger than she realised. She may never have fought before and therefore, wouldn't know or believe herself to be that strong. No matter how i look at it, i don't see how she can be as high as a low S Class, considering she only entered the Tournament on a dare. To me, that shows she could be up to A+ but not as high as S-. No he shouldn't. He never fought Rinku, and it's not like he can sense Rinku's energy level. Yusuke never questioned Sasuga. He just questioned how Rinku could've lost. Just like Jin...just like...everyone else. "She wasn't matched against anyone that could be much more than a middle A Class." Has nothing to do with the dare. "She overestimated how strong the average tournament competitor was." So you're saying she did better? What? "She's far stronger than she realised. She may never have fought before and therefore, wouldn't know or believe herself to be that strong." That's what you just said. Why...are you trying to question her positon, then? "No matter how i look at it, i don't see how she can be as high as a low S Class, considering she only entered the Tournament on a dare. To me, that shows she could be up to A+ but not as high as S-." But you just complimented her. Twice. Why are you suddenly saying she shouldn't be lower S? That's an extremity, anyway. It's not saying that she is. It's saying that that's the absolute maximum she could be at. And she was at upper, because of an anime thing. I agree that she shouldn't be above Jangashi Hiei though...but I'm not sure if that's only with his BDW, or in general. >.> @^@'' 05:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC)'' Well, you've countered the Yusuke statement argument. I'm mainly pointing out that since she entered the tournament on a dare, she probably considered it to be something reckless and to do. She may have simply been stronger than she believed and now that i think about it, could be up to a S-. And of course she couldn't be above Jaganshi Hiei, a middle S or S+. Toya specifically stated that Rinku lost due to being seduced, indicating that was the only reason Rinku lost. Considering not much was revealed about her power either, i don't see how she could be any stronger than say, Sensui, Hokushin and Shachi. That is possible, but we do not know how far she got in the tournament. I assume she made it to at least round 2. People disagree, but either way, we don't know the strength of those she fought. I'm referring to when he fought Raigo. He wasn't an S class then. At the least, not without the BDW. That attack was surely S class material, I'd say. Yes; or so it appeared. Unless it was shown that Sasuga seduced him, it could have also meant that she just infatuated Rinku. Besides, he annoyeed her, all throughout the anime. My opinion, is that...well, check here: http://lounge.moviecodec.com/vs-forum/rinku-vs-sasuga-108383/7 ...don't laugh. This was long ago. She's not listed that high, anyway. I'd never put Sasuga > Sensui. Ah, i didn't realise you were referring to movie 2 Jaganshi Hiei, you should've at least noted you were referring to a movie. I could definately see her being around the minimum or close to the A+/S- borderline. Also, the infatuation is more likely than seduction but her being annoyed can be considered a contradiction caused by anime filler, as in the manga she's later seen with him after the tournament watching Chu train. Her feelings could've changed slightly after the tournament, but I'd prefer to keep anime filler out of the argument. I only use forms that have appeared in the anime or manga; or even the movies. Jangashi Hiei never appeared outside BoF; or not as an A class. But if she seduced him to lose, she likely wouldn't have interest in him anyway. The anime patches this fail up, with the intermittent scenes, hence my notion in that link. The anime filler isn't really filler for anything. There's nothing in the manga that occurs, other than the ending scenes, which aren't even in the anime. The anime scenes are more like plausible placeholders, between matches.